Fabric items such as clothing, towels, bedding, etc. can be colored using a variety of different dyes and dyeing processes. In a residential setting, caring for these dyed fabric items may present consumers with several challenges. Some dyed fabric items may have excess or loose dye that can wash off during a normal wash cycle in a clothes washer and redeposit on other items in the laundry load or bleed onto differently dyed areas of the same item, for example. Excess or loose dyes may also rub off onto the consumer or other surfaces during wear or use. Sorting the laundry items before washing into loads of “like color” or washing items separately may address some dye transfer concerns, but can by time consuming and inefficient for the user. In addition, mistakes in sorting loads can lead to dye transfer which cannot be easily removed, potentially ruining the item.